Ani-world Chapter 1
by hiddenfeather
Summary: This story is the same as Kingdom of hearts but the characters here are different. If Kingdom of hearts has Disney, well we have Anime XD
**Note: All anime mentioned in here is not my creation XD and by the way , this story might have some matured contents**

The sky was full of blue stars, leaves sway as the wind blew its gentle breeze and the ocean was as still as the night sky itself. Everything was making a silent mood except for the voices that sets the attraction for the whole night. The three children run and laugh as they hit each other with short wooden sticks. Their laughter reached the sky like the world was theirs.

'You two still acts like a baby" Aira teased the two young boys who were playing sticks as swords.

The blue and black haired boys looked at each other and stopped laughing.

"Don't put me with Jay's standards. We all know that I am now capable of unleashing my own wing blade" Vince boasted.

"Someday, I will have my own wing blade, just watch me!" Jay replied, swinging his stick back and forth

The red haired girl swayed her hair with the wind's gentle breeze and looked back at the playground's gate. She saw a black haired man wearing a white coat.

"Look who's here?!" Aira uttered.

Jay's eyes were filled with happiness as he came running towards his brother, Zel who had finished a Rank A mission.

"Brother! I knew you'll finish that mission in no time so how's Fiore? Is it beautiful like you told me?"

"uhmm…. It's wonderful! And full of beautiful women too" Zel laughed.

Vince frowned and said "ha! I knew you were cheating on my sister this whole time I will tell my sister all about this! ". He run as fast as he could but he was still caught by Zel who appeared in front of his face.

"Not Fair! Using Blink against a kid like me! Coward!" Vince face was replaced with disappointment.

"I am just joking Vince. I would never cheat on Shara. She might act like a monster sometimes but still, I love her just the way she is"

Unfortunately,

"Who's the beast?" A red haired woman appeared behind them.

"oh, Shara. There you are…. hehehe" Zel was surprised , seeing his girlfriend at this hour since he thought that Shara was still on a mission. Shara is Vince's older sister and one of the 4 Fate wielders. Being one of the fate wielders, she is the most skilled summoner in the kingdom of Anigard.

"I am not that weak you know and by the way, master Shander wants to summon you. He is on the hallway, waiting for you."

The Kingdom of Anigard is only composed of 12 people. These people are members of the Shikai clan, protector of the balance. The Shikai clan has three Fate wielders who possessed their own unique wing Fate wielders crosses all worlds to maintain the balance, destroying the balance might produce war and destruction. The title of a fate wielder was passed on generations to generations.

Zel went to the castle's hallway and found master shander looking by the window.

"Zel, the elders have told me something about the future." The middle aged man looked directly to his eyes.

"The future? Master? What about it?"

"Ten years from now, a war between all worlds will begin. This war will be the end to everything." Master Shander said with a low tone.

"That's impossible!"

"The elders' prediction is accurate and final. The only way that might stop this is to find the source and kill it. A war always has a source" he held Zel's shoulders tightly.

"If that's the only way, I will do anything just to protect my love ones but please don't tell anyone about this."

Ten years have passed since Zel left Anigard. The kingdom was left with no trace of destruction. Days passed smoothly, jay and his friends grew with joy and friendship by their side. Aira became a lovely young woman who replaced his sister as a Fate wielder while Vince went training with his father and took his rightful position as a Fate wielder just like his Father did but as for Jay, the day for his inheritance exam began.

"Haaaaaaaa! Come on!" Jay was holding his feather key , hoping to unleash his wing blade.

Everyone was watching his battle against the Hydra. The Hydra is a sea beast who has seven heads. The location of this monster is mostly hidden thus, this is rare to find.

Jay kept dodging the hydra's attacks but was hit when he saw Aira talking to Vince.

"Jay, Focus!" Master Shander shouted from his throne.

"if Zel is here, he will be telling you the same thing" Shara uttered.

"Don't mention that name, he abandoned me." Jay exclaimed as he gripped his feather key as hard as he could.

"That man did not kept his promise!"

Light struck from his feather key and shook the whole stadium. A flash of light formed a shape of a sword. After a few seconds, the earthquake stopped and everyone was surprised when they saw the newly formed wing blade.

A white small sword appeared before their eyes, it was as small as a toothpick. The wing blade might look cool but its size was as useless as a gun with no bullets. The whole stadium was covered with silence but after a few seconds, everyone laughed while others grinned.

"What?! All this training for this?!" Jay complained.

The Hydra suddenly hit its head and spilled its green blood to the ground.

"ha?! This is not as useless as I thought" he said until he notice that everyone was looking at the sky. He lift his head up and saw two men floating at the sky.

"Who are you?!" master shander released his wing blade.

"Enough chit chat! Let's get to the point" the other guy uttered as he burned the stadium with black flames.

"Aira! Vince! Make sure that the elders escape! I'll take care of this two" master Shander blast to the air and swung his wing blade at the two men.

"oh? Stop as Old man? You won't even last a second" a female voice said

Master Shander's body suddenly stopped as he looked at the other being's red eyes.

"Sharingan? How did you?!" his body was helpless now.

A small rock hit the female's shoulders, "hey, he's not alone!" Jay shouted, trying to save their master.

"Jay! Run! you have no chance with this two! This is not a game!" he warned him.

"Die trash!" the man pointed his hands to jay and said "Amaterasu!"

"nooo!" master shander caught the blast, saving Jay's Life.

"ughhh..Take this!" he threw a small galaxy colored compass to him and smiled, "live.."

As soon as jay caught the glowing compass, he disappeared and was transported to a small house in a small island in the middle of the sea, or also known as "kame house".

 **Thanks for reading guys,**

 **Amaterasu and sharingan are both from Naruto shippuden's uchiha clan, you might have guessed where those two guys got those skills.**

 **And kame house is from dragon ball that's why the next chapter will be showing some dragon ball characters especially master roshi who will be hitting some other anime female characters XD,**

 **I am open for suggestions ;)**

 **Stay tuned**


End file.
